


i fall apart without you

by teatimewithbees



Series: The Big Sad [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The war is over and the healers are in the process of removing the inhibitor chips from the clones. Cody's surgery doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Big Sad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962325
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	i fall apart without you

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched The Clone Wars S6 with a friend and in the Fives arc the droid says that the surgery is risky, so what did my stupid brain make?
> 
> You're right.
> 
> A fix-It not quite fix-It where Order 66 doesn't happen but Cody dies during the surgery because I like to torture myself and others with sad shit. Enjoy.

Obi-Wan had been pacing the waiting room for the past hour. Cody had been in the Halls of Healing longer than most of the other clones who had gotten their chips removed. He had been worried since the beginning. Ever since Cody had told him the time for the surgery.

„ _I have a bad feeling about the surgery,“ he noted, only for Cody to press a quick kiss onto his cheek, a smile softening his features._

„ _It will be fine, cyare. Healer Che does her job well. You should know that,“ Obi-Wan sighed but relaxed in Cody's arms. His beautiful, smart partner was right. Healer Che knew what she was doing. Cody would be in good hands._

_It didn't settle the ugly feeling in his stomach. Something felt wrong but he couldn't name what it was. It felt like **something** would go wrong._

„Obi-Wan,“ his head snapped to the door and his heart faltered as he studied the expression on Bant's face, „You should come inside.“

He crossed the distance to the door. Something was wrong. Something had _gone wrong_.

Healer Che was inside and though Cody was laying in the bed close to her, his head shaven and the new scar on the other side of his head freshly bandaged, her expression was grave.

„I'm sorry, Master Kenobi,“ it couldn't be. There was no reason it should be Cody. He had been healthy. He _promised_ he would stay with him.

He...

He...

„Commander Cody did not make it. There were complications druing the surgery. We did our best but we weren't able to safe him.“

Everything felt far away. Just over an hour ago he had held Cody's hand, kissed him and told him they would go to Dex's once the surgery was over. A celebration that he was finally getting rid of the chip.

It was a big step for Cody. And now he was... gone...

His eyes wandered to Cody's face. He looked paler in the artificial lights of the Halls of Healing.

Dead, he told himself. He looked dead.

„ _Good luck,“ Cody pulled him into a kiss, squeezing his hand a bit tighter._

„ _Thanks, cyare. But remember. It will be fine and then we'll go to Dex's,“ he rolled his eyes at him, but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips._

„ _Of course, darling. I'll be there when you wake up and when Healer Che says you're ready, we can go,“ they shared another kiss. It was shorter than the first one, but he didn't mind._

„ _You better be.“_

It felt like the world shattered around him when Bant handed him a small box.

„He had this with him. I assume it was for you,“ he closed his hand around the box.

The war was over and the republic was safe. He was here and he had been ready for things to get more serious for quite some time now. They had made plans. Cody, obviously, had made plans. And now he was gone and he left him _this_.

He let out a shaky breath, trying hard to hold back his tears as Bant pulled him into a soft hug. The soft touch was enough to make his tears fall.

Cody wouldn't come back but just for today maybe he could pretend he would.


End file.
